Cleaniness
by FanGirlForever
Summary: After losing a bet, Finn has to clean the Condor. What will happen? And is Piper really all that innocent? [slight FxP I guess if you want to look at it like that][Chapter 7!]
1. Chapter 1

Yet another story from me. Only this is my first Storm Hawks fanfic so again please keep that in mind. Also, I'm having writer's block so yeah, its short, although most of my stories are short. Anyway no flames, I'll take criticism, and I love good reviews. And sorry for grammar or spell check errors. Anyway onto the story...

**Cleaniness**

"I can't believe I have to do this!" says an impatient spikey-haired blonde. Finn, after losing a bet, had to clean the whole Condor. For a month. And today was the first day, and yet he was already complaining. Finn was busy cleaning up the kitchen, something that was not on his favorite things to do list.

While Finn was deep in thought cleaning, Piper entered the kitchen. She noticed how hard and fast he seemed to be cleaning. And he didn't seem to notice that she had come in.

"Almost done?" she asked with a light tone.

Finn jumped a little,surprised, "You would be surprised how dirty the Condor is"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I want to know why you keep your room so clean? Whats the point? Its just going to get dirty again. Plus it looks like you have no idea on how to have fun." Finn replied. And it was true, Piper's room had been the fastest to clean because there wasn't anything to clean. Talk about your boring person.

"You don't think I know how to have fun?" Piper asked, and while doing this, she walked over to the counter with a bag of flour sitting out that Finn hadn't put up. She ripped open the bag.

"Yeah, you've probably never even..." Finn was cut off, having flour been flung at his face. Piper let out a laugh.

"Oh, I see, you think you're funny," And with that he walked over to the sink and grabbed the stretchable nozzle and aiming at Piper, turned the water on full blast.

"Finn!" Piper yelled, while letting out a laugh. She took the remaining bag of flour and poured the rest of it on him. And before he could squirt her with water again, she got out of distance and began walking for the exit.

"Giving up already?" Finn called to her.

"Nope, I'm leaving you to clean." she replied, leaving with the biggest smirk on her face.

Finn looked around in horror at the kitchen. There was now wet flour everywhere. Not to mention just plain water in other spots. This would take forever to clean.

"Aw man, she doesn't know how to have fun, plus shes _evil..._"

a/n- So what did you think? Please R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Some people wanted another chapter. And this is my first story with chapters so take it easy will ya? Anyway thanks for the reviews. Cookies for you guys! Heres a little bit of an update for my lovely review-ers. And I do mean a little bit, this is short, but if I get a lot of reviews, I might make the next one longer...

Chapter 2

"I can't believe her!" the blonde yelled after Piper had left the kitchen. He had already begun cleaning up the mess that he had been tricked into making. 'Oh', he thought, 'I'm going to get her back good...' And with that, many evil plans came to mind.

The first one being trashing her room. But then he decided against that plan after realizing that he would have to be the one to clean it up.

An hour later Finn finally came out of the kitchen, exhausted. And he still didn't have a plan for Piper. He went towards his room, but not before something caught his eye. A certain book, a certain book that belonged to Piper. It was shut but he could read the cover easily. With neat little cursive letters, the words Piper's Diary had been written on the front. Finn picked up, thinking maybe, he would be able to use to his advantage.

But as soon as he opened it, a dark blue ink sprayed out, hitting him in the face. It had been a fake. And Piper had probably fixed it so that it squirted out at him. Oh she was going to get it...

And as if on cue, Piper walked through the hallway, with the same smirk on her face and let out a laugh as she picked up the fake diary and shut it. And with that, she continued down the hallway, and into her room where she shut the door, leaving Finn with ink all over him.

"Piper!" he called after her, but she wasn't coming out of her room. But even from where he was standing, he could hear her laughing.

"Hey Finn, I was wondering if..." Aerrow was coming down the hallway. Finn turned to him, blue faced, and that made their leader chuckle. "What happened?"

"Long story" Finn, frustrated, walked to his room, leaving Aerrow there confused about what had happened to their sharpshooter. While shutting the door, Finn grabbed anything that was close, in this case being a metal pipe, and threw it at Piper's door. Locking the door quickly, Finn went back to thinking of what to do...

A/N- R&R!! Let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I wrote this in the last period of my classes today for you guys. So it looks kinda funny now all typed up. But it does seem longer than any other chapters. And I'm liking all the hits...but remember, reviews keep me going! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 3**

After still not coming up with a plan, Finn decided that he had better go and clean up the ink off of his face. After seeing Aerrow's face, he decided that would be best. So Finn left the safety of his bedroom, out into the hallway.

He was hoping that no one else would be out there in the hallway, but of course, there was. a green skinned merb to be precise. Stork seemed to be taking very slow and cautious steps, as if something might jump out at him and eat him. Looking forward, he noticed Finn.

"Stay away from me, it might be contagious. In fact I think I'm already getting a rash," he said, now stopping in the hallway completely and refusing to come any closer.

"Dude, its just ink," Finn said with a hint of irritation and continued to walk towards the bathroom.

"Probably poisonous ink..." Stork muttered, but the rest went unheard as Finn was too far to hear now.

After making it to the bathroom without anymore intteruptions, Finn headed towards the sink. Unfortunately, the ink had dried and would be harder to scrub off. Finn let out an annoyed sigh.

Looking at the sink, Finn wondered if Piper had somehow rigged the sink. Standing back at a safe distance, he turned the faucet on, but just a little bit.

The water barely dripped out, but then a nice steady drip pattern began to come out of the sink. Finn decided that the sink was safe, and stepped closer so he could wash his face and he turned the water on.

But Finn got a surprise. Water shot out, straight into his face. He couldn't see anything, so he felt around for a towel to dry his face off with. After finally finding a fluffy towel, he grabbed and began to rub his face.

And with Finn's luck today, it wasn't a fluffy towel. It was instead, a very mad Radarr. Who wasn't pleased that the blonde was using his tail as a towel. And to show his displeased nature, Radarr jumped onto Finn's now wet ink face.

"Radarr get off!" Finn shouted. Loud enough that he was surprised nobody came rushing in.

After claming down a bit, Radarr finally got off of Finn's face. And then,Finn's least favorite person at the moment came through the bathroom door.

"What happened?" Piper asked, with a little smile on her face.

"Radarr decided to give me facial to go along with my blue ink"

**A/n- So...? R&R! Cookies for people who do!**


	4. Chapter 4

Well another update for my reviewers! And I would like to say thanks for all the hits. And thanks for enjoying the story, I didn't know how well I would do, since this was my first storm hawks fanfic. And this story should be a bit longer but before we move on to the story...

I would like to thank Lace Agate-Thanks for giving the advice, and for the postive feedback!

Also Dotskip317- For the ri-donk-culousness.(think thats how its spelled)

You two are the best! Now on to the story

**Chapter 4**

"Radarr freaked out and attacked my face!"

"He doesn't look that freaked out to me," Piper said.

Looking at Radarr now, he had calm down. He had jumped over to Piper when she came through the door and was now on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you clean that up? Considering its your job since you lost the bet." Piper said, while pointing at the sink and then down to the puddle on the floor.

"Thats not fair!"

"Who was the one who made the bet?" she asked, with that annoying smirk on her face once again.

"Oh, you're going to get it..." Finn muttered while brushing past Piper, back into his room.

While in the hallway, Finn once again saw Aerrow.

"Oh, um...I heard a scream and I thought I heard Radarr..." he started.

"Bathroom," storming to his room, he slammed the door closed and flopped down on his bed.

_I need to come with a brilliant prank, a really great one that she'll never see coming..._

Laying there, he closed his eyes and began to think of any kind of idea.

After laying there for a few minutes, he got it. The perfect plan. One that was foolproof and couldn't backfire.

Finn got up and peaked his head out into the hallway. The coast was clear. He headed out and towards the laundry room and grabbed the bleach. Then by making a short stop at the kitchen, he grabbed some honey.

Going back towards the bathroom, he noticed that Piper, Aerrow, and Radarr were gone. Finn began searching the cabinet. After finally finding the Strawberries and Cream shampoo, he dumped it all down the sink. Quickly, he poured the bleach into the bottle. Luckily, the bottle was completely covered so Piper would never notice the difference.

Putting the shampoo back, he grabbed the matching conditioner. Pouring that down the sink too, he poured the honey into the now empty bottle.

Once Finn finished, he put the bottles back in their place and quietly crept back out of the bathroom. He snuck back to his room and shut the door and waited.

Soon he heard a door out in the hallway open, and then close. Footsteps grew near and then disappeared. Another door opened in the distance and then shut.

_Alright! My plan is finally in action!_

Ten minutes later, Finn heard the shower turn off. Finn opened his door and walked to the bathroom. The door opened, and Finn's jaw dropped.

"Hey Finn, whats up?"

Finn was speechless. Instead of Piper taking a shower, it turned out that Junko had taken a shower. And apparently he used Strawberries and Cream shampoo and conditioner. And instead of Junko's normal green hair, it was now bleached and had a strong smell of honey.

"Uh, h-hey buddy, hows it going?" Finn asked nervously. But before waiting for an answer, Finn ran back into the bedroom, leaving Junko standing there clueless. Not knowing what was going on, Junko walked back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Even though Finn was in his room, he could clearly hear the yell of a Wallop.

**A/n-So?? Its a bit longer but let me know what you think!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm loving the hits on this story...It makes me feel so happy. And my two lovely reviewers...Anyway I'm not for sure how this chapter will turn out because I've no idea of what to make it about so I'm going to wing it.

**Chapter 5**

_Please don't come to the door. Please don't come to the door._

Seconds later, Finn heard a knock on the door.

_Aw man, I'm done for..._

"Hey Finn. Do you have any idea of who did this?" Junko asked.

_Just tell him the truth. Hes your friend, he wouldn't hurt you and he'll probably understand why you were trying to prank Piper..._

"No idea."

Finn heard footsteps leave the door. _What to do? My plan failed, and now I need a new one that can't go wrong. _

Another knock came at Finn's door.

"Finn?"

The most annoying voice in the world to Finn, Piper's, could be heard through the door no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. Going to the door and opened it Finn asked why she was here.

"Would you have any idea on how bleach got into a shampoo bottle? Or how honey got into a conditioner bottle?"

"Nope I've been in my room the whole time" Finn answered quickly.

"Really?" she asked, obviously not buying it.

"Yes, really" and with that he shut the door in her face. He heard a little gasp of surprise that came from her. He went back to his bed and layed down. After thinking awhile, he decided that slamming the door in Piper's face was a little mean so he went to apologize.

Knocking on her door, he wondered if she would even answer. But to his surprise it opened, and Piper stood there with a look of annoyance on her face.

"I just wanted to say that-" But he was cut off, because the door was slammed in his face.

Becoming very frustrated, instead of going to his room like usual he went down the hallway, walking, looking for anything to do. Little did he know that he was actually being followed. But soon he could hear the footsteps and turned around to see Piper.

"What do you want?" he asked, a bit curious since she had just slammed the door in his face.

"Well I was thinking, you seem so miserable with cleaning the Condor and all, so I thought maybe you'd like to make another bet?"

_No, no, no. Last time you made a bet you lost and look where you are now._

"What kind of bet?" Finn asked, with a little bit of curiousity.

"A race, and loser has to finish cleaning the Condor. Plus they have to make dinner for...two weeks."

_No! You lost the first bet don't go with this one too!_

"You're on. Where and when are we racing?" Finn said with confidence.

"Tomorrow. Through the jungle. And the race is on foot."

"Hey wait a minute-"

But Piper had already turned and left, leaving Finn there wondering what he just got himself into.

**A/n- Ok so what did Finn just get himself into? Working on the next chapter and I'm pretty happy on how this one turned out, even though to me it was kinda boring but I was out of ideas. Anyway let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this is a small chapter. Like really small. But its just so you guys don't forget anything or get bored. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm busy so I'm doing my best. Anyway onto the short chapter

**Chapter 6**

_A bet? Another bet? You idiot!_

Finn was thinking about tomorrow. The race was on foot so it would probably be evenly matched. But through a jungle? Finn was worried about getting lost.

_You wouldn't be worried about anything if you hadn't made another bet!_

"How am I gonna win?" he asked himself quietly.

Finn had went back to his room after making the bet. It seemed that he was spending a lot of time in there.

"Who knows, I might just beat her," he said mumbling to himself.

_Yeah, right! You're done for!_

Finn let out a loud groan.

Thinking it might be best, Finn layed down on his bed and fell asleep. Hoping that in the morning he would feel better.

**A/n- Yes its super short I'm aware of that but just be patient and there will be a much longer chapter (hopefully!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ta-da! I'm back heres the next chapter! Sorry it was awhile. I just never thought a little idea could go this far. This should be the final chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Piper creeped into Finn's room. It was the morning of the day of the race and she had been looking for him. Seeing that Finn was asleep, Piper walked over to his bed and crouched down.

"Finn, wake up..."she said but no response from the sleeping blonde.

"Finn, WAKE UP!" she shouted in his ear.

Finn sat upright in his bed immediately.

"Piper, what do you want? I was in the middle of a dream where I made another bet with you about a race."

"That wasn't a bet. Come on Finn, I'd like to get this race started sometime today." Piper replied.

"Must be a bad dream..." he mumbled, laying back down, going right back to sleep.

Piper grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Finn.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up. Sheesh..." Finn replied groggily to the pillow thrown at him. And with hearing that, Piper left.

"Guess it wasn't a dream. Aww man...how am I ever going to win?"

"Finn, lets go! As I said before, I'd like-"

"To get started today. Yeah, yeah I know. I heard you the first 20 times." Finn replied.

"Right then lets get started," Piper said impatiently.

They were standing on what seemed to be a deserted terra, covered by a massive and deep jungle.

"Ok, Aerrow and the others are at the finish line, which is on the other side of the terra. This terra isn't that big but its still pretty decent in size. First one to cross the finish line wins. And remember, no flying."

Finn knew he couldn't fly his way out of the race because for one, he didn't have his skimmer. And two, Stork was on the Condor, which was floating overhead, to make sure neither of them cheated.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Finn said a little nervously.

"Ok then...GO!"

Piper took off, heading straight forward directly into the jungle. Finn started off in a slow jog towards the jungle, soon getting faster and picking up a little bit of speed. All the while trying to make sure he didn't run into anything.

Soon Finn decided to go right, but still head in a semi-straight direction. Kind of like a right diagonal direction. Yet while he was going through the jungle, he never once saw Piper. Even though he knew that the jungle covered the whole terra, he expected to see her at least once. After heading in the right diagonal direction for awhile, Finn started to go in a left diagonal direction. Trying to get back on a straight line course.

Finn started to get tired and worried if he had taken up too much time. And if he was ahead or behind Piper, since he had yet to see her. But he had a strong feeling that he was getting close to the finish line. Either that or he was completely lost.

_Well you wouldn't be lost if-_

"Yeah, yeah. If I hadn't made the bet. I get it. You're like a broken record."

But then as soon as Finn thought he had gotten lost, he saw an opening with a little bit of light. Running forward a little bit, he saw Aerrow, Radarr, and Junko with his still bleached hair. But to Finn's delight, there was no sign of Piper. He had done it. He was about ready to cross the finish line...

Hearing footsteps behind him, Finn lost his concentration. And in the process, tripped, and fell. Falling on his face and sliding a bit, he was mere inches from the finish line. Looking up now, he saw that someone had crossed the finish line before him.

Piper.

"Looks like I win," she said with a smug grin on her face as she looked down at Finn.

"I lost...again" Finn groaned.

"Don't worry, its only until the end of the month," she said with a grin, as if she was rubbing it in.

It was going to be a long and interesting month.

**A/n-Tell me what you think? Did I do a good job of finishing it up? Did you totally hate it? Was I too mean to Finn?**

**Finn: Yes!**

**Let me know! Click the button!!!**


End file.
